HoneyballGames
HoneyballGames'n'Stuff - not a vampire bzw. "HoneyballlP" (bürgerlich: Isabel Z.) ist eine deutsche Let's Playerinnen im Team Gronkh.de. Ihr erstes Let's Play war Megaman X. Leben Honeyball ist von Beruf her Fotodesigner, Grafikerin, Illustratorin und ist viel im Eventmanagment tätig, nebenbei hat sie noch ihren Youtube Kanal. Sie kommt aus Offenbach am Main / Frankfurt am Main, ihr aktueller Wohnort ist unbekannt. Sie hat am 09. Januar Geburtstag. Weitere Infos gibt's auf ihrem Blog Videos Obwohl der Kanal eine relativ hohe Abonnentenzahl besitzt, liegen die Views eines Videos durchschnittlich bei 20.000. Zu ihren Videos hat sie einen Uploadplan, den sie auch (fast) immer befolgt. Die Sims 4, Mine VLOG, Animal Crossing New Leaf und Yoshis Woolly World kommen täglich (ausgenommen ihrem Pausen Let's Play Tag - Montag), Don't Starve und Guild Wars 2 kommen 4 bzw. 3 mal in der Woche, Kritzel Pixel lädt sie einmal in der Woche hoch und Dragon Age wird sie mit ihrem neuen PC wieder starten. Die Länge der Videos beträgt meistens 20-30 Minuten. Je nach Format und Zeit richten sich die Längen der Folgen. Normalerweise nimmt Honeyball jeden Tag ihre Folgen auf, im Vorrat nimmt sie meistens auf, wenn sie für längere Zeit unterwegs ist - also aus zeittechnischen Gründen. Art Tutorials Honeyball veröffentlicht in unregelmäßigen Zeitabständen Zeichentutorials für Anfänger. Die Serie nennt sich Kritzel Pixel. Jedes Video beginnt mit einem Speedart in Form von Mangas. Danach folgt eine Lektion in zeichnen. Ihm Rahmen des Formats lädt sie auch Videos vom Spiel Art Academy Atelier für die WiiU hoch. Außerdem gab sie hin und wieder Tutorials zum Zeichnen der Animal Crossing New Leaf Charaktere, die in ihrer Stadt wohnen. Let's Plays Aktuelle Let's Plays * Yoshi's Wolly World Yoshis Woolly World Let's Playt Honeyball seit Nintendo das Spiel rausgebracht hat. Zusammen mit ihrem Amiibo Yoshi und uns rettet sie die Yoshis vor Kamek, der versucht, alle Yoshis zu vernichten. In vielfältigen, spannenden, lustigen und auch teilweise komplizierten Leveln kämpft sich der kleine Yoshi durch die verschiedensten Welten, um die Endbosse zu besiegen. * Don't Starve - Reign of Giants | Staffel 2 In der neuen Staffel von Don't Starve versuchen wir gemeinsam, den Namen des Spiels umzusetzen - nicht zu verhungern. Doch Hunger ist nicht das einzige Problem, das Abigail hat: Neben Kälte, Regen und langen Nächten kommen hin und wieder auch mal böse Kreaturen und Monster vorbei, um sie zu töten. Klar, das Honey da 'ne Menge Verantwortung hat! * Animal Crossing New Leaf Animal Crossing New Leaf spielt Honeyball seit dem 07.03.2015 auf ihrem Kanal. Die kleine, liebe Hanni zieht nach Pilzdorf, in eine wunderschöne Stadt mit liebevollen Nachbarn & Einwohnern. Natürlich ist auch wieder Günther mit dabei, unser freundlicher Stadtbaum. Jeden Tag nimmt Isa uns mit auf eine neue Reise nach Pilzdorf, um wieder etwas Neues zu erleben. Und hin und wieder besuchen wir auch welche von euch da draußen, um uns eure schönen Städte anzuschauen. * Guild Wars 2 Ihr Lieblings MMO darf auf ihrem Kanal natürlich nicht fehlen - schließlich spielte sie ja auchs chon Guild Wars 1. Zusammen mit allen weiteren Fans wartet sie gespannt auf das Erweiterungspack "Heart of Thrones", das am Ende des Jahres erscheinen soll. * Sims 4 | Staffel 3 In ihrem Video "The Reason" kommen Yuki und Leo zu dem Entschluss, dass sie getrennte Wege gehen müssen. Yuki wollte gerne den nächsten Schritt gehen, heiraten, Kinder bekommen, aber Leo war einfach zu überfordert. Doch nach der trennung fühlen sich die beiden auch nicht besser. Leo ist ausgezogen und wohnt mit ein paar anderen Freunden in einer WG, doch wirklich glücklich ist keiner von den beiden. Neben Yuki und Leo sind aber auch unsere Kleinfamilie mit Torsten, Mikesch und Mio in der WG, und die liebe, lisbelnde Sarah. Torsten wurde bereits in der zweiten Staffel von Aliens entführt und geschwängert, sodass Mikesch wenig später Papa war und Torsten Mampap. Der kleine Mio geht bereits schon in die Schule. Doch jetzt hat Torsten wieder (ungewollt, wie beim ersten Mal!) einen Ausflug ins All gemacht, und jetzt erwartet die Kleinfamilie auch noch ein viertes Familienmitglied. Last but not least kommt natürlich noch Sarah. Gerade in der traurigen Phase ihrer BFF Yuki steht sie ihr immer zur Seite, doch dann trifft Sarah auf einmal auf einen Mann, der ihr "gefällt". Langsam aber sicher nähert sich die Autorin einer interessanten Beziehung zu dem Hippie Jakob. Honeyball spielt bei den Sims 4 mit allen Erweiterung und mit Mods. * Mine VLOG Mine VLOG ist einer sehr neues, aber doch altes Format. Klar, mit seinen 360 Folgen ist es nicht mehr ihr jüngstes Minecraft Projekt, aber erst vor Kurzem hat sie sich entschieden, die "Daily Dose Minecraft" in "Mine VLOG" umzunennen. Es gab kurzzeitig eine Pause von dem Format, doch zu Folge 300 sollte wieder alles anders werden. Seit den ersten Folgen dieses Projektes ist Isa auf Themen eingegangen, die ihre Community ihr in den Kommentaren vorgeschlagen hatte. Jeden Tag ein anderes Thema, bei dem Honey einfach frei von der Leber ihre eigene Meinung preisgegeben hat. Eine wichtige Regel nur dabei: "Nicht immer alles glauben, was Tante Honey da so labert!" Vor einem halben Jahr hat sie sich auch einen Camcorder zugelegt, mit dem sie eigentlich VLOGs machen wollte, aber dies hat dann doch nicht geklappt. Daher schob sie das VLOG Format eben in die Daily Dose Minecraft hinein. Beendete Let's Plays: * Overlord * Splatoon (LPT) * The Everything of Isaac: Rebirth (mit eigener Challenge) * Mario Kart 8 * Full Mojo Rampage (LPT) * Cities Skylines (angespielt) * The Crew (mit dakieksde) * The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth * Magicka 2 (LPT) * Don't Starve * Don't Starve Reign of Giants * Banished * Die Sims 2 * Sims 3 Let's Show * Die Sims Mittelalter * Sim City * Anno 2070 * Hearthstone * Pikmin 3 * League of Legends * Happy Wheels * The Binding of Isaac * Minecaft Staffel 1+2 * Minecraft Hexxit (mit FreshFriendz) * Minecraft Map: Vechs Sea of Flames * Pflanzen gegen Zombies Staffel 1+2 Pausierte Let's Plays: * Dragon Age Inquisition (Grund: Zeitmangel) * PvZ Gardenwarfare (LPT) * Minecraft Gilden Server * Pokemon X (Grund: technische Probleme) Abgebrochene Let's Plays: * Pflanzen gegen Zombies 2 (Grund: zu viel Error'n'Try) * Die Sims 3 (Grund: technische Probleme) Livestreams Auf ihrem Twitch Kanal streamt Honeyball oft und unregelmäßig verschiedene Spiele. Die Streams haben immer eine andere Veranlassung, meistens streamt sie aber, wenn sie ein Spiel im Vorrat aufnimmt und zeichnet dabei den gesamten Twitch Chat auf und fügt ihn in die Aufnahme hinzu. Auch die Spiele, die sie streamt, sind immer unterschiedlich, je nach Anlass, Zeit und Lust. Es sind auch meist spontane Stream mit Open End, die jedoch häufig gegen 2 oder 3 Uhr nachts enden können, wenn nicht sogar auch später. Fakt: Die Streams laufen fast nur abends. Veranstaltungen, Events & Co. Honey war seit einigen Jahren auf der Gamescom, dieses Jahr ebenfalls (2015). Bei dem Event war sie unter anderem auf der Bühne von Nintendo oder Square Enix. Sie durfte verschiedene Spiele anspielen wie z.B. das neue Sims 4 Add on "Zeit für Freunde" oder den zweiten Teil von Plants vs. Zombies. Außerdem kommentierte sie den Livestream von Guild Wars 2 bei der Vorstellung des neuen Add-Ons "Heart of Thones", was Ende des Jahres erscheinen soll. Kategorie:Gaming Kategorie:Studio71 Kategorie:Gronkh.de Kategorie:Echter Name bekannt Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Gründung 2010